Sonic Children: Legacy of the Hedgehog (Rewritten)
by MissBrains101
Summary: Revised Story. Sonami Rose, daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog, Twilight the Hedgehog, son of Shadow the hedgehog explore the world in their own different paths. When they met each other and got up on the wrong foot, they soon discover a dark ancient prophecy that threatens their entire world and must reunite their clan families in order to save it.
1. Sonami Rose, Daughter of Sonic

**Attention Readers:**

**This is my revised and extended version of "Sonic Children: Legacy of the Hedgehog". For those who have read the old version, I decided to make a bunch of changes in this story, but kept the plot. I also decided to break it down into chapters. I hope you enjoy this 2014 remake edition. There will be more to come soon. Working on other projects.**

**Again, I do not own Sonic or any of the characters. Just the OC's. All rights and property belong to Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Peace**

The sun rose up high in the sky. It's rays showered all over a military base called the Sonic Clan Village. A group of blue hedgehogs emerged from their cabins which looked like Edo row houses. They stretched and yawned as they got ready for today. They are all blue hedgehogs just like our certain hero. They knew that today is a very special day.

At a watch tower called Guardian's Tower, an adult red echidna wearing a cowboy hat and belt was guarding the Master Emerald at the top. He then come outside the balcony and waved from above, announcing that a brand new member has arrived. The clan leader's baby is born.

The Sonic Clan Fighters chatted with each other as they waited for the biggest event of all. "Hey, dude. What's up?"

"So what's the news?"

"It's gonna be exciting!"

"I bet it's a boy."

"I'll bet you a token it's a girl."

"Hey, no gambling, you too!"

"Either way, I bet he'll grow up to be just like his dad!"

Inside the Emerald Mansion where the leaders live, Amy Rose, all grown up, was in the nursery room, holding her newborn child. The baby babbled. Amy smiled adoringly. Cream the Rabbit, also an adult now, came into the room.

"It's time to go now, Amy Dear." She said. "And bring the little darling. They'll all waiting for us." Her Chao friend, Cheese chirped.

"Of course." Amy said. She turned to her baby "Ready to meet your family?" The baby cooed happily.

Cream and Amy exited the Emerald Mansion. Three yellow little fox cubs with twin tails appeared and surrounded the ladies. They hopped up and down with excitement of meeting their friend. An adult yellow fox with two tails, wearing pilot goggles and a tool belt, approached them. Miles "Tails" Prowler is all grown up and the father of these identical triplet sons, Ace, Dyve, and Roller. They looked alike except with colored sneakers. Ace is the one with red shoes, Dyve is with blue shoes, and Roller, green shoes.

"Hey, there guys. You ready?" Tails greeted.

As they made their way toward the middle of the village, the Sonic Clan fighters greeted them with respect. Awaiting them the statue water fountain were Big the Cat with Froggy the um, Frog and Knuckles The Echidna and Rouge The Bat, holding their littlest son, Neck-Crack the Echidna. (Yep, these two got married and had a little echidna of their own!)

"Hey you guys!" Amy said.

"Congratulations, Dear." Rouge said.

"Way to go, Amy!" Big cheered.

"This is the most glorious event of the century!" Knuckles said. He turned to his batty wife. "Don't you think so, Hon?"

Rouge smiled with agreement. Neck-Crack smiled too.

Tails had his sons all over him as he is tickled with joy. "Hey look, there he is!" He pointed up.

On top of the Emerald Mansion is the clan's leader, Lord Sonic the Hedgehog. (He was the world's hero who joined the government and politics after his final defeat with Eggman and finally put him in the slammer for good. He had formed his own justice army called the Sonic Clan Nation. He's called "Lord" because he ruled half the land on the east, the Sonic Clan territory.

He is the father of Amy Rose's baby. Though he didn't exactly marry her, she just remained loyally by his side as his mate and they happened to have a child. Lord Sonic smirked and leaped off from the roof, bouncing off the lower roofs of the buildings, and landed smoothly near the fountain. He twirled his rod containing a Chaos Emerald, his best tool. All the clan fighters praised him. "All Hail Lord Sonic!"

Lord Sonic walked past them. "Hey guys, what's going on?" He said. "I hear we have a new member here." He turned to Amy, "I wanna see him so I can approve him."

Tails chuckled. "Actually, my Lord Sonic. It's more like a 'her'." He pointed out.

The baby giggled happily. Her long eyelashes are revealed! She is indeed a girl!

Lord Sonic was amazed. "Really?" He said and scratched his head with his rod. "It's weird enough not marrying you but have a daughter with you?" He stroked the baby's head. "Oh well, at least you don't look like me!"

"Actually, she does looks like you, Dear." Amy said.

"Except she has Amy's eyes!" Cream added.

Indeed, the baby's a spitting image of her father, inheriting her mother's eyes and bangs.

"Isn't she beautiful, Sonic?" Amy asked her mate.

"We need to come up with a name." Lord Sonic said.

"Not just any plain Jane name. I want the perfect name for our girl. Something unique." Amy suggested.

Lord Sonic thought hard. "I've got it! Sonami." He declared.

"Sonami?" The friends repeated.

"Sonami. The combination of our names."

"Sonami Rose. I love it!" Amy said it with glee.

Baby Sonami giggled happily.

"Me too. It's pretty!" Cream said. Cheese squealed.

"I think the name suits her!" Tails agreed.

Knuckles folded his arms in approval. "Works for me!"

"Sounds like a diamond in the sky! Right, Darling?" Rouge said to her son who giggled happily.

Sonami squealed happily.

"I think Sonami likes it too." Big said. Froggy ribbited.

Little Neck-Crack rushed off to Amy's side to see his new friend. Cream picked him so he can meet Sonami. He cracked his neck in happiness.(Hence his name) Sonami and Neck-Crack met face to face, then she grabbed his dreadlocks. Knuckles and Rouge smiled as their son got acquainted with his newborn playmate. Sonami was next greeted by flying Ace, Dyve, and Roller. Soon everyone in the Sonic Clan went and greeted Sonami. One of the hedgehogs had to pay up for losing a bet, but he was happy to meet the leader's newborn daughter.

One member greeted her warmly. "Welcome to the family, Sonami Rose the Hedgehog!"

The Sonic Clan fighters cheered and praised the new family. "LONG LIVE LORD SONIC! LONG LIVE PRINCESS SONAMI! SONIC CLAN RULES!"

Amy encouraged her mate to hold his daughter. Lord Sonic picked Sonami up who yawn and fell asleep on his chest. The members adored that moment.

"Cute little tyke." Big said.

Amy clasped her hands together with joy.

"So, what do you think, my lord?" Tails asked his friend.

"How do you feel about this" Knuckles asked next.

Lord Sonic stroked the baby's head and smiled. "I think Sonami and I will do just fine."


	2. The Sonic Clan Nation

**To Werewolf99: Thank you very much**

[Eleven and a half years later...]

Spring has hit a green woodland called Emerald Forest. Birds chirped, flowers bloomed, the brook babbled its soothing music. Everything was peaceful and still, until a blue blur zoomed over at the speed of sound, blowing away everything.

It was young Princess Sonami Rose who ran through the forest with her super speed. She explored the entire woods. She was testing her skills and speed inherited from her father. Like her father, Sonami is confident, strong, and brave and she is willing to take on any challenge she meets. She did homing attacks, glided on tree trunks, did tricks in the air, and boost her way over the mossy logs. She also outran the enemies after her, like wild robo-boars, piranhas and everything. She then ran up to the spiral giant tree, having a blast all the way! She then stopped and stood on top of the tree and gazed at the view of the world. It was beautiful sight. Sonami sighed and dreamed of her goal. Her goal is to defend the whole world and become a hero, just like her father. Wind blew in her blue hair.

"Whoa!" The blue hedgehog commented. She was enjoying the sights when suddenly, she received a phone call on her communication wristwatch. "Hello?" She answered it.

"Hello, Sonami?" It was Tails.

"Oh, hi, Uncle Tails. What's up?" Sonami said.

"Your mother wants you to come home now." Tails informed.

"'Kay, on my way." Sonami answered. She took off at great speed. "Time to go!

She exited the Emerald Forest, having more fun along. She also knocked out some mysterious pink robots on the way there. "Hmm...I wonder what are those pink robots doing here?" She asked herself. She swung tree after tree. She also glided over the lake, making huge waves. She exited the Emerald Forest and headed straight east, home.

The Sonic Clan village is located at the green plains near a beautiful gigantic glistening snowy mountain. There were also lots of leafy green trees there, surrounding the blue hedgehog village. Sonami arrived at her home, the Sonic Clan Village. She walked around there where her family clan members, the blue hedgehogs are working and lounging around. "Hey, there, Sonami!" They greeted and bowed to her.

She then arrived at her home, the Emerald Mansion where her mother and Aunt Cream are. Amy looked outside the Emerald Mansion window, awaiting for her daughter to return. "I hope Tails has already called Sonami," she thought out loud. "Where could she be?"

Cream entered the room with a tray of tea and cakes. "Oh, Amy, I'm sure she'll be back soon." She assured. "Let's have some tea and..."

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed through the window, blowing off Amy's long red dress! Cream was caught off guard, nearly spilling the tray. Sonami landed on the coffee table, posing with her legs elevated while sitting on her bottom. "Sonami Rose, reporting for duty!" She declared.

"Ooh! Sonami!" Amy was caught by surprise. "Can't you use the door like everyone else?" She griped. "You're getting more and more like your father everyday."

Sonami got off the table so that Cream set the tea tray on the coffee table. "Welcome back, Sonami Dear." She greeted.

Sonami dusted herself off. "Hi Aunt Cream. Hey, Momma." She greeted. She stretched her blue athletic legs.

As She approached her mother, Amy put her hands on her daughter's shoulders with love. "Oh, Sonami. Did I ever tell you that you're growing more beautiful everyday?" She said lovingly. "One day, you'll grow up to be a beautiful lady! Just like me!" She smiled and hugged her daughter.

Sonami chuckled modestly. "Oh, Momma." She smiled too and scratched her blue hair.

"She takes after you dear," Cream said, pouring some tear.

Then, a small brown five-year-old male rabbit in auburn overalls arrived in the living room. This is Cream's son, Bread. "Mummy, have you seen Butter?" He asked his mother.

"Why no, dear. I thought he was with you." Cream replied.

Bread shook his head. "He was, Mummy. But now he's gone." He looked sad and worried.

"Where did you last see him?" Amy asked.

"We were playing hide-and-seek, but now I can't find him anywhere!" Bread looked like he's going to cry.

Sonami comforted the little rabbit. "Don't worry, Bread. I'm sure Butter will turn up sooner or later. Why don't I go look for him for you? I'll find him before you could say 'Chao'!" She promised.

"You will? Oh thank you! Thank you, Sonami!" Bread hugged her happily.

"That's very nice of you, Sonami." Cream said, pouring tea.

"Be back soon!" Sonami acclaimed as she head out on her mission.

Sonami explored the village for Butter the Chao. She first talked to a tall azurite hedgehog called Shield who works at the arsenal garage. "Hello there, Sonami," he addressed. "What can I do for you?"

"Have you seen Butter?" Sonami asked.

"Who?" Shield replied.

"Butter, you know the Chao? Bread's pet?"

"Oh, right. Actually, no, I haven't seen any Chao here, Sonami," Shield answered truthfully. "And I doubt he'd be in here. Sorry."

"Okay, thanks." Sonami left the arsenal garage and went to a mini shop where Spike was located. "Hi, Spike!" She said.

"What up, girl?" The overly prickly blue guy replied in a cool tone. "You need somethin' from my stock?" He pointed to the inventory behind him.

"Actually, what I need to know is that have you seen Butter the Chao?" Sonami asked.

Spike shook his head. "Nah, the only small ones I see is the dolls in my souvenir shop! Check over there!" He pointed to a training facility where a trio of hedgehogs hung out. Sonami went over there and sought the hedgehog trio, Sphere the chubby one, Bang the one with headband, and Turbine as they were sparring with each other.

"Hey look! It's the boss' kid!" Turbine noticed the blue girl.

Bang and Sphere stopped wrestling with each other and looked up. "So it is!" Sphere said.

"What a pretty sight!" Bang smiled. They three of them stood in front of the blue hedge-girl and bowed to her in honor.

"What can we do for you?" Turbine asked.

"Do you know where Butter is?" Sonami asked.

"Who's Butter?" Bang asked confused.

"You know, the Chao, man!" Sphere answered for him. "The rabbit lad's baby buddy!"

"Yeah, man, pay attention around!" Turbine added.

"Oh yeah, right! I knew that!" Bang spoke up brightly.

"Actually, none of us have seen the little guy, princess," Turbine told her.

"Nope, not a thing!" Bang added.

"No a Chao here, man!" Sphere added. "Sorry."

Sonami slumped her head in disappointment. "Dang, okay thanks." She walked away.

"But hey, don't give up, dude!" Turbine called out to her.

"Keep looking!" Bang added.

"There's always something ahead!" Sphere advised.

Sonami even asked Big the Cat in the village Zen garden. He's at the fishing pond. He doesn't have kids of his own. "Excuse me, Big," she addressed the large feline. "Have you seen Butter?"

Big stared at her for a bit moment with his beady yellow eyes and cocked his head. "Duh, nope, not really." He replied dully. He reeled a big large fish out of his private pond. Sonami sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "Nevermind." She said listlessly.

She then arrived at a mechanist's home where Tails' 12-year-old identical triplets, Ace, Dyve, and Roller at the court. Sonami approached the triplets who each greeted her and bowed to the clan leader's daughter in respect. "Hey, guys," She greeted.

"Hey, Sonami," Ace said.

"Hello, Sonami," Dyve said.

"How are you, Sonami?" Roller added.

"Great," Sonami answered. "Has anyone one of you seen Butter?"

The fox triplets looked at each other in question and then back at Sonami.

"Why no, Sonami," Ace said.

"We haven't seen Butter anywhere," Dyve added.

"Sorry," Roller added. "But if you're ever in a jam..."

"Let us know..." Dyve put in.

"And we'll be of assistance!" Ace added. They like to finished each others' sentences. They each bowed to the princess. "Thank you, guys!" She took off. The fox triplets waved her "see you later".

Sonami next visited to a certain guardian's home. Sonami entered a house. She witnessed a red echidna infant resembling his oldest brother, Neck-Crack the Echidna, teething on a play block. It bite marks all over it, along with his other toys. He has four baby sharp teeth. Sonami bended down. "Hi, Molars. Is your sister home?" She asked. The echidna infant babbled in response.

"You bet she's home!" A little girl's voice occurred.

Sonami peered up. A seven-year-old white batgirl sat on a stool. She is Knuckles and Rouge's second and only daughter. Molars the baby Echidna is the youngest of three children. Sonami approached her friend. "Hey Jewel." She waved.

Jewel the Bat waved back. "What's up, girlfriend?"

Her mother Rouge the Bat came in the room with a brush. "Well, hello there, beautiful. What can we do for you?" She said. Long ago, she retired from government spy agency and treasure hunting to raise a family with Knuckles the Echidna.

"Hi, Rouge." Sonami replied. "Well, I'm looking for Butter. Have you seen him?"

"Why no, honey. I'm afraid not." Rouge replied. She brushed Jewel's white ponytail.

"You should try Daddy's tower." Jewel suggested. "Neck-Crack's in there training-Ouch!" Rouge yanked her hair. "Hold still, love." She said.

Sonami nodded. "Ok. I will. Thanks." She left the house.

Sonami then visited to the Guardian's Tower. There at the top where the Master Emerald sat, Neck-Crack the Echidna, now thirteen was training to be the next guardian by his father, Knuckles. He is Knuckles and Rouge's eldest son. He wrapped his hands in white bandages and adjusted his colorful tribal headband underneath his red mohawk and dreadlocks. Like his father, he has razor sharped spikes on his knuckles, which is good for climbing and digging.

"Alright, son." His father said. "Sonami can't do everything on her own. You must make sure that all loose ends are tied up and always watch her back!"

"Yes, sir, Pop!" Neck-Crack answered.

"You ready, son?"

"I'll do my best!" Neck-Crack went through his training by punching through punch bags, digging in dirt props with his own shovel claws, breaking through fake walls and everything. He also did a little scavenger hunting inside the towers, finding 100 rings and some certain treasure.

Although, he's tough and bold like his father, Neck-Crack's also caring, cheerful, and carefree. He can also be goofy and immature at times. He is a great friend to Sonami and the others. Neck-Crack had known his blue friend since they were very small and always look out for each other. Sonami approached the echidnas when Neck-Crack completed his exercise. "Hey, guys what's going on?" She greeted.

Neck-Crack was pleased to see her. "Sonami!" He greeted happily and hugged his blue friend.

"How's it going, sweetheart?" Knuckles replied warmly.

"I'm looking for Butter," Sonami responded. "You guys know where he is?"

"Did that Chao get lost again? Boy, kids are getting careless these days. Well, he's not here." Knuckles answered.

"But I can locate him...with my guardian intuition." Neck-Crack replied confidently. He pointed to his head. He gazed out the balcony. "Let's see..." He concentrated deeply. "Aha!" He figured it out. "I believe Butter is located in...the water fountain! He's definitely there. Better go get him." He pointed outside the tower.

Sonami understood the message. "Ok. Thanks!" She left. Neck-Crack waved her good luck. "You're welcome!" He said.

Sonami arrived at the fountain in the middle of the village. There, a yellow Chao named Butter was fluttering in the water because he couldn't swim. Poor guy! Sonami fished him out. "There you are, little guy. Let's get you back to Bread." The little guy chirped happily.

Sonami returned to the Emerald Mansion with the lost Chao. She returned to the living room where Bread and Cream are waiting there. Sonami gave his little friend to him. "Here you go, Bread. Butter's safe and sound!" She said.

Butter happily fluttered from Sonami's hands. "Butter!" Bread cried joyously. He hugged his Chao friend. "Thank you, Sonami!"

Sonami gave a peace sign. "No problem, Bread!" Her mission was completed.

"Oh, Sonami!" It's her mother.

"Huh?" Sonami looked behind her.

Amy held out a red bow and a red dress. "I found this bow in the closet and it matches with this dress. Let's try it out on you, dear." She attempted to the bow on Sonami's head.

Sonami resisted. "Momma, not this again! I don't need a silly ribbon or a dress!" She protested. She is a tomboy.

"But don't you want to look pretty, to be more girly?" Her mother asked.

"I'm wearing clothes, aren't I?" Like most female characters, she's wearing clothes. She has on a turquoise leotard and blue armlets with red sneakers.

"That's Sonami," Cream giggled.

"Oh, Sonami," Amy placed her hands in akimbo. "What am I going to do with you?"

Suddenly, a blue blur zoomed outside the window, creating a breeze in the room. Everyone felt it, which means...

"Daddy!" Sonami commented.

Amy, Sonami, Cream, Bread, and the Chaos looked outside the window. Lord Sonic landed directly on the statue. The wind blew in his face. His red cape fluttered. His leadership badge shone in the sun. Tails, who was with him on business, landed on the fountain edge. The entire Sonic Clan army surrounded the fountain and praised their beloved leader. Lord Sonic twirled his Chaos Emerald rod, his best tool.

"Long Live Lord Sonic! Sonic Clan Rules!" The blue hedgehogs cheered loudly. "We're Number One! No One Mess With Us!"

Lord Sonic hopped off the statue and addressed to the crowd proudly. They all bowed down to him in respect. Tails joined him and waved as well. Their children, Sonami, Ace, Dyve, and Roller rushed to them and hugged them. "Dad!" Cried the happy triplets.

"My boys!" Tails acclaimed as he hugged his boys.

"Welcome back, Daddy!" Sonami said, holding on to her father.

"Hey, hey, Sonami!" Lord Sonic replied, grinning. He patted her on the head. "Looks like everyone's doing alright here."

"I made sure everything was up and running!" Sonami said blissfully. "I even took care of the throne for you, Daddy!"

"That's my girl!" Lord Sonic grinned and held on to his daughter. Amy approached her family.

"Welcome home, my love!" She said gleefully. "I trust that business went great?"

"Everything was good, Amy!" Lord Sonic said. "Now I'm going to spend time with the family!" The hedgehog family huddled up together. The other packs surrounded them with love and happiness. Knuckles and Rouge, holding Baby Molars and the kids, Neck-Crack and Jewel, Cream and Bread, and Tails with his triplets. The Sonic Clan fighters cheered some more. "YEAH! SONIC CLAN RULES" They yelled altogether. "SONIC CLAN! SONIC CLAN! SONIC CLAN! YEEEEAAAHHHH!"


	3. Twilight the Hedgehog, the Son of Shadow

Meanwhile at the west side of the land, located opposite of the Sonic Clan territory, there is another child born in a black hedgehog army called the Shadow Clan Nation.

In a Dark Manor, a young preteen hedgehog boy was sleeping inside a special machine bed with a glass lid in a cold dark basement. It was designed especially for him because he is yet able to control his inherited powers and could accidentally unleash his massive red aura blast upon the village. He slept for a while until someone entered his basement room, pressed a button and the rejuvenating bed opened. A strong hedgehog guard bowed down to him. "My Prince Twilight."

The boy woke up and opened his crimson red and deep blue eyes. He inherited his red eye from his father. He got up, adjusted red and gold fingerless gauntlets over his white gloves and put on his black and grey Goth boots designed with red splatters. The basement is his crib, where he could do whatever he pleases as long he remained inside his metallic walls guaranteed to be Twilight-proof. He also inherited his ultimate powers from his father. He brushed his red quills with black tips back and shook his big head.

12-year-old Twilight the Hedgehog smirked. "Hmm!" He pushed the guard aside and walked out of his dark lower level room. He then stepped outside the Dark Manor. He took a deep breath of fresh air and stretched his arms up. The sun has set over the village, the sky became orange red and the shadows of his silent village got larger. This is the time for a new mission. Twilight walked from the doorstep of his manor and walked down the concrete path of the village.

The clan members, the black hedgehogs stepped out of their posts (which are also shaped like black samurai huts) and stood outside, getting ready for a new day. They stood aline and bowed to the red hedgehog. Twilight nodded them "good evening".

The Chaotix Team, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, (all grown up) and Vector the Crocodile also living in the Shadow Clan village, stepped outside their home which is a shrine. They each have their own kid who stood by their fathers' side. 12-year-old Mato Haru the teal chameleon, 13-year-old Bandana the Crocodile, and Taffy Bee, aged 4, who is often seen with her porcelain doll. She has her yellow antennas tied as pigtails above her pink and white fluffy hat, matching her pink dress and shoes and Bandanna wore bandannas on his head, arm, leg, neck, and tail.

Two violet female wolves, Essence and 14-year-old Victoria Marlene were meditating in their pretty Zen garden, practicing their magic. They looked up, stopped what they were doing, and stood in respect for their red family member. Twilight glanced at them and nodded in respect.

From the shaded alleys of the village, E-123 Omega emerged from the gaps of the houses and positioned himself at the presence of the red hedgehog, along with his little prototype "son" Zee.

From the lookout tower, 17-year-old Iron the Bull glared upon the village, keeping eyes on things. He witnessed the red hedgehog walking down the path of the village to the center. Twilight made sure everyone was present and accounted for. He then arrived at the statue of Professor Gerald Robotnik. He placed his foot on the stone pedestal, awaiting for the leader to arrive. They got a mission to carry out. Wind blew through his quills. He then saw a black figure standing on the roof of the Dark Manor. It is the clan's leader, Lord Shadow. He is also now involved in politics and ruled the west land, the Shadow Clan territory. His red cape flapped through the wind, his amulet containing a Chaos Emerald sparkled in the red sun light. The Shadow Clan members looked up. "Look, it's the boss!" They commented.

"He's back!"

"It's time!"

"My Lord Shadow!" Vector hailed.

Lord Shadow turned his head at the view of the village and gazed at the red hedgehog. The sun disappeared in the horizon. Lord Shadow leaped from the roof top and landed in front of the statue where Twilight is. He stared down at him. "It's time, my son," He said.

"Let's go, Father," Twilight said.

"To Ibekana Town!" Lord Shadow vociferated. The Shadow Clan members shouted in affirmation. "YEAH!" The Chaotix Team hollered together in confidence as they are ready to take on the challenge. The children cheered loudly as they are also ready to tackle this new assignment.

"Let's rock and roll!" A black hedgehog with orange streaks and a mohawk named Streak declared.

"About time!" Iron said. He too left his post at the lookout tower and joined the clan members.

Together, the entire black hedgehog nation left their village and traveled all the way through the badlands, onward to their next destination. Twilight ran alongside with his father. They are both incredibly fast, faster than the speed of sound, rivaling a certain pair of blue hedgehogs. While Lord Shadow ran with his same old hover shoes, Twilight sprinted so fast, he looked more like the hedgehog rocket! His feet are barely visible in the red aura sparks that sprouted out from his hind legs like a rocket engine! "Whoo-hoo!" The young red hedgehog whooped as he was having a blast while traveling. He showed off his skills by blasting multiple boulders along the way. "Oh yeah! This is awesome!" He shouted boastfully. "I'm the best!"

"Twilight, you must know that your powers aren't used for showing off!" His father instructed. "You must use them only for the good of mankind, never for selfish needs. Do not abuse them!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Twilight replied halfheartedly, still showing of his abilities. He threw out red energy balls which zoomed over the following clan members. They nearly took some heads out. The black hedgehogs exclaimed in surprise and quickly ducked the red fire balls.

"Watch it!" Victoria shouted.

"Sorry!" Twilight called back insouciantly.

"That was cool!" Mato Haru said.

Lord Shadow sighed in no-nonsense and locked his red eyes on his carefree son, thinking is he really ready for this. He hoped now that Twilight is older, he will learn to be more careful with his inherited powers during the mission and not end this in a complete disaster. Twilight gave out a confident smirk and took off at instant speed. Sparks emitted from behind him.

"Twilight, wait up!" Victoria called out.

"We're here," Espio said.

By the time The Shadow Clan Nation reached their destination, nightfall has hit. They arrived at a little Japanese town called the Ibekana Village which was already filled with chaos. Flames spread over the neighborhood grounds, torching some of the houses. The people ran around scared and cried out for help. Twilight sped ahead of the hedgehog army clan and landed in the center of the village. He stood on his two feet and looked around. He saw that trouble mayhem was brewing all over town and the people are in need of rescue.

"Alright!" He smiled ecstatically. "The fun is now beginning!"

The Shadow Clan approached the Shinto arch gateway to the Ikebana Village. They exclaimed in awe when they witnessed the turmoil raging over the town. The kids shuddered in fear of the peril.

"Would you look at that?" Streak said.

"Dude!" A black and brown hedgehog called Nova said.

"Holy snappers!" Vector exclaimed. "That's a lot of fire!"

"Who would do this?" Charmy cried. Taffy clutched her doll hid behind her father.

"COMMENCING LIFE READING..." Omega calculated. "THERE ARE STILL SURVIVORS IN NEED OF IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE! TARGET STILL LOCATED IN CURRENT LOCATION."

"Spread out!" Lord Shadow ordered.

"SIR!" The hedgehog fighters shouted all together. They scattered around the distressed village and went to work. They scoured throughout the village, looking for survivors. The children remained together as they watched their parents at work.

The clan members wasted no time to rescue and help the villagers escape danger. Twilight, Victoria, and Iron more experienced than their playmates also helped out by bravely barging inside the condemned building and saved the trapped residents inside.

Charmy pulled some people out from a collapsing home by flying up. Essence casted a magical spell to extinguish the fire. Espio swung with his cable and grabbed some frightened children out of harm's way. Vector swished his long scaly tail to kick a dune of dirt over the flames, putting them out. Omega also used his vacuuming abilities to absorb the gray suffocating smoke into his suction arms and exhausted them somewhere from the village.

A pillar of a crumbling building broke off and was about to cave upon the screaming monks but Iron grabbed hold of the falling column just in time. He held on to the large heavy object with brute strength, giving the saved helpless villagers a chance to escaped. Iron then pushed the column aside and let it drop hard to the ground. Twilight picked it up with his strength and placed it back in its proper place and Victoria glued it back on with his powers. The biggest and brawniest hedgehog called Thor rummaged through the wreckage for survivors...and something that may be valuable to be spared from damage.

The Shadow Clan saved all villagers and evacuated all the citizens to shelter. "That's all of them!" Vector said.

"Now let's take care of the fire!" Espio said.

"Already done!" Essence announced. She performed an snowy spell to extinguish all the fire in the village.

"Well done," Lord Shadow congratulated. "Good job, Essence. You too, everyone!" He credited everyone.

Suddenly, a dark deep voice filled the air. "HA HA HA! Good job indeed, everyone! HA HA HA! What a great show!"

The clan members looked around in question. "Who said that?" They asked.

A stream of dark negative mist snaked over the lanes of the villa and over the heads of the Shadow Clan fighters. They perked up and pondered in confusion. "You feel that?" They asked. On top of a spiral tower, the dark energy mist formed into a tall human man dressed in black. He has long black hair, a silver black cape, and a black patch covering his right eye. He grinned and chuckled sinisterly. The Shadow Clan studied the mysterious enemy on the roof. "Who the heck is that?" Streak asked.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Lord Shadow addressed the human invader.

"I am Dr. Cataract and what I'm aiming for will be for you to find out!" The creepy evil man replied. He placed his fingers on his eyepatch. "But here's a little party favor!" He revealed his the reason why he was called Dr. Cataract. The kids and the other members exclaimed in aversion.

"Wait, is that a ruby?" A long quilled hedgehog named Thorn spoke up when he saw something.

With a gleam of his red diamond eye, he created four bomb devices from the portions of dark energy chi and planted them on each pillar of the biggest Buddha shrine of the village, threatening to blow it up to bits. "Say good-bye to this town's holy house of gods!" Dr. Cataract cackled.

Everyone exclaimed in horror as the ticking bombs taped to the golden pillars of the beautiful Buddha temple were about to go off!

"No!" Twilight cried.

"Oh no!" An stoic-looking hedgehog named, uh Stoic cried expressionlessly.

"Look out!" Mato Haru cried. "They're going to explode!" Everyone screamed.

But his father Espio came to the rescue and threw out shurikens and cut the wires of the bombs before they could off, preventing the demolition of the shrines. Mato Haru and the members exhaled in relief. But Bandana saw that he has missed a bomb sticking on the pillar of the temple! "Yipes! There's still one left!" He cried.

"I got it!" Twilight rushed into the scene.

"Twilight!" Victoria vociferated.

Twilight hurried to the shrine and quickly ripped the bomb off the pillar. With great strength, Twilight launched the ticking bomb high in the air before it exploded into the sky. The villagers examined in wonder. The Shadow Clan members whooped in score. The kids also praised with impression. Twilight stood there, feeling confident as the light from the explosion shone over his face. "Yay! That's my Twillie!" Taffy cheered. Twilight smirked and gave a ILY sign.

"Good job, son!" Lord Shadow addressed his son, pleased with his work. He then turned to Dr. Cataract. "The game is over, Cataract! I don't know who you are or where did you come from, but you will hurt nobody no longer!" He and the black hedgehogs surrounded the mysterious enemy.

"Don't bet on it!" The Gothic villain grinned and sneered in a maniacal sinister tone. He swooshed his black cape. "The great Dr. Cataract doesn't surrender that easily. Phantom Servants, ATTACK!" With the power of darkness in his hand, he created a new army of creepy-looking kappa-like soldiers, ready to attack.

The Shadow Clan members also got ready to fight as well. "Get ready," Thor commanded.

"ATTACK!" Vector shouted. And so, the battle between the black hedgehogs and Cataract's eerie army of kappa soldiers raged on. Though the enemies weren't exactly tough. The adults fought them off with ease. The kids watched their parents in action and tried to mimic them. Vector chomped out the kappa creatures with his large teeth. Bandanna did the same thing to the enemies but spat out the bad taste. Charmy kicked off some enemies. Taffy held her doll closely. "Don't cry, Queenie. Daddy's got it!" She assured it.

Omega shot bullets and lasers around, hitting the enemies. Zee hovered around, trying to mimic his father's moves, beeping and shooting out little mini pellets. Espio threw a kunai at the creature, causing it to disappear. Mato Haru threw out his plastic training weapons at the enemies, missing a few. "Azura, Machira, Zethis!" Essence produced a magic aura spell in her hands and fired at the kappa creatures. Victoria copied her mother and fought side by side. Iron punched and thrashed the kappa warriors. Twilight and Lord Shadow zapped and disposed the kappa creatures with their Chaos energy.

The new villain's army of demon soldiers were no match for the mighty Shadow Clan Nation. Dr. Cataract gasped when he saw that his minions have been quickly decimated. "What the-no way!" He spat out. "This isn't going exactly like I planned!"

"That is correct!" Lord Shadow glared at the human madman. "No matter what you do, you will never outwit the Shadow Clan!" The clan members surrounded Dr. Cataract. Twilight and his friends were wagered to pounce and arrest the gothic mad scientist.

Dr. Cataract turned around and started fleeing. Lord Shadow and the clan members chased after him. They tailed him all over the Ibekana village. Dr. Cataract stopped at the gateway and leered back at the pursuing mob. "This isn't over, Shadow Clan!" He announced malevolently. "Mark my words that I will be back!" His body dissolved into dark purplish smoke.

"No you won't!" Twilight took a pounce at him but the villain had already took off in the misty soaring stream and disappeared to the woods. Twilight missed and crashed into the ground. "Nuts! He got away!" He banged his fist on the grass in frustration.

Lord Shadow approached his son and help him get back on his feet. "Don't worry about him, Twilight," he said. "He won't be around for a while. Just let him go." He rubbed his red Chaos Emerald.

"Yeah, the next time he shows up again, I will show no mercy!" Twilight pledged in impulsion.

"Soon, in all good time," Lord Shadow patted him on the shoulder. Twilight looked at his father, thinking how did he do. Lord Shadow exchanged a smirk as saying "you did a good job. Not bad!". Twilight smirked in satisfaction. The clan members stood by and all believed that everyone including the leader's son did marvelously. It was a successful mission! Twilight felt pretty darn good about himself.

Soon, the danger was all gone. The village was now safe, thanks to the Shadow Clan nation.

"Yes!" Victoria said in victory.

"Well done!" Iron said in a deep voice. He folded his muscular arms.

"Hmm-hmm!" Twilight smirked in victory and stood up proud in the center of the villa.

The Shadow Clan extolled in palm. "YEAH! SHADOW CLAN TRIUMPH! NOBODY CAN TROUNCE THE MIGHTY BLACK HEDGEHOGS!" They whooped very loudly.

The Chaotix Team slapped hands together in friendship. "YEAH!"

The kids did the same thing. "YAHOO!"

Omega's machine gun transformed back into his normal robotic hand. "Mission Complete!" He confirmed. Zee beeped happily.

The villagers emerged from their hiding shelters and surrounded the heroes. They applauded and hailed to the black hedgehog heroes of the lands. The Shadow Clan members hailed as they received all the glory and credit from the grateful citizens. Twilight, Victoria Marlene, and Iron the Bull stood up tall as they felt good about using their powers to help the citizens for a change, other than using their special talents for their own purposes. Lord Shadow met face-to-face with the village elder. "I can't be grateful enough for your help, my Lord Shadow," the old man said. "I don't know what can I do to repay you?"

"It's alright, we're just doing our jobs," Lord Shadow said, rubbing his Chaos Emerald amulet. "Though I except you to be at the Dark Manor throne room to discuss payment!" He bowed down to the village elder who bowed back. "Let's go, gentlemen! Back to the village!" Lord Shadow rose his Chaos Emerald in the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He disappeared in a white flash.

The rest of the Shadow Clan headed back home in their own speed pace. Marlene and her mother Essence took off in flight. With their magical powers, these female wolves have to the ability to fly. Iron, despite being large, leaped up high in the air with immense strength on his bull legs and soared across the sky (the way a certain green bulky hero did). The villagers waved them goodbye.

Twilight, the last one remaining, stayed behind in the now quieted village. He stood on top of a temple tower. He gazed at the night sky as the full moon glistened its white light over the landscape. Twilight's red and blue eyes sparkled as he is in deep thought.

_Someday, I will become the next ultimate lifeform! _He thought. _Then I'm going to fight every strongest opponent in the world and rule it all! _"Heh heh heh!" Twilight grinned self-assertingly and clenched his fist in determination. He vowed to be the world's-no, the universe's most powerful creature alive.


	4. A New Enemy For Sonami

Meanwhile that night, the entire Sonic Clan nation were celebrating a very special occasion, the clan leader's daughter's name-versary. Lanterns were lit all over the village. The fighters playfully fought with each other. The adults merrily chatted with each other while the children played some games. Molars chewed on a rattle, leaving teeth marks on it.

Little Bread gave Sonami a flower crown. "Happy Name-Versary, Sonami." He said, placing the crown on her head.

Sonami chuckled appreciatively. "Thanks!"

The kids were having a good time. The adults were also having a ball. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a strange pink crate appeared from the sky and landed smoothly on the statue. Most of the members noticed it. They peered at it with curiosity. The kids, aware of the arrival of a unknown crate, were still too busy playing and chatting with each other.

"Hey, look," Shield pointed out.

"What the heck is that?" Bang asked suspiciously.

The adults cautious carried the crate from the statue to the ground. They gazed at it with curiosity. Knuckles noticed a strange symbol that looked like a heart with a cheeky grin. Spike was about to touch it.

"Wait a minute...Don't touch it!" Knuckle shouted.

But it was too late! The kids turned around to see what's going on. The crate opened up and transformed into a giant pink robot with a killer tutu! Everyone gasped in shock. They scrambled for battle. "Grab the kids!" Cream cried as she grabbed a frightened Bread.

The children panicked as well. They were each grabbed by their parents. Rouge clung to her crying baby. The fighters fought off the mysterious robot. It sent out a painfully screeching sound from its tutu speakers, causing everyone to cripple and scream in pain. Jewel covered her bat ears in agony. "Arrrggghhhh! Mommy, make it stop!" She screamed. Neck-Crack groaned in pain. Knuckles tried to protect his family.

Big was not at all affected by the screeching noise. "Duh! What's happening?" He cocked his head. Froggy ribbitsed in alarm and hid in his wide belt.

During the chaos, the robot aimed for Amy and Sonami and grabbed them with its robot hands! "AAAHHH! Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Aah! HEY! Let me go!" Sonami screamed.

Lord Sonic saw his family in danger. "Amy! Sonami!" He shouted. He took out his Chaos Rod and faced up to the robot for battle.

Turbine knelt and ordered his friends to stay down. Suddenly, a high manly laugh filled the air. Everyone looked up in wonder. "Huh?" They shouted.

A weird woman with dark sharp-angled sunglasses and a huge hairy mole above her red lips arrived in a pink eggmobile, alongside her two insect-shaped hench robots. (Picture Dr. Eggman in a dress and a wig.)

"Who are you?!" Lord Sonic shouted. The leaders stood in caution of the danger, preparing to fight. Rouge shielded her baby and older children in caution while Knuckles stood guard of his family. Cream held Bread closer in safety while Tails warded over his frightened sons.

"Greetings, Sonic Clan! My name is Madam Egglady, not that I'm related to that fat oaf you used to fight!" She introduced herself.

Her insect robots perked up. "And we're Buzzbot and Mothbot!" They said altogether.

Lord Sonic stepped up to her. "Just what do you want, Egglead or whatever you name is?" He asked, looking vengeful.

"In exchange for your gals' safety, you'll shall give me your Chaos Emerald you have on your rod. sir." Egglady said. She mockingly bowed to Lord Sonic. She has his family hostage by her pink robot! The female hedgehogs whimpered in fear as they struggled to get loose from the robot's mechanical hands.

"Why?!" Lord Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles growled together.

"World domination. Either you corporate..." Egglady turned to her prisoners. "Or your loved ones will suffer the consequences!"

The robot's hands tightened. Amy and Sonami cried out in pain. Lord Sonic grimaced at the sight of his family in peril.

"Sonic, it sounds like she means it!" Tails warned him.

"I know." Lord Sonic muttered in anger. "You win, Egglady! I'll give you what you want! Just stop hurting my family!" He handed over his rod with the Chaos Emerald. He'll do anything to save his mate and daughter.

"Smart choice, my friend." Egglady reached for her prize.

Amy struggled her arms loss from the fingers and pulled out her Piko hammer. Mothbot and Buzzbot noticed her. Buzzbot tapped on Egglady's shoulder, "Boss..."

"Not now!" Egglady snapped.

Moth Droid put in. "But, Boss..."

"I said shut up!" Egglady snapped.

Amy wriggled herself free in the robot's hand. "Don't you worry! Mommy will get us out, Sonami!" Amy declared. She whammed her hammer on the robot, causing it to vibrate and lose its grips on them.

The female hedgehogs yelled as they fell to the ground. Knuckles and Tails caught them in time. The robot again unleashed its supersonic sound waves, agonizing everyone including Egglady. Tails, ignoring the pain in his ears, managed to throw a ticking bomb on the robot. It injected powerful shocks, bringing it down for good. It shook the village when it fell thud on the ground. Everyone recovered, got on their feet, and surrounded the female enemy.

Lord Sonic tapped his wand in his palm. "You were saying, Egglady?" He asked.

The henchbots shuddered in trepidation. "Oh dear, we're in trouble!" Mothbot whimpered.

But Egglady was going to give up easily. She made her easy escape in her pink Eggmobile. "This isn't over!" She yelled. "I will triumph and you'll be sorry!" She rocketed out of here. Her robots clung on.

"Whooooaaaaa!" They hollered.

"She's getting away!" Bang shouted.

Sonami ran off after her, scampering over the dead robot and hopped on to one building to another. "No, she's not!" She announced.

"Sonami!" Amy called. Sonami intended on chasing her new archenemy.

"Come back!" Amy cried again.

"Let her go, Amy!" Lord Sonic said.

"But-" Amy started to protest.

"I think it's time that our daughter tests her abilities and power!" Her mate said. "Not to mention her bravery of her heart."

Amy smiled and placed her hand on his chest. "She gets it from you."

Neck-Crack the Echidna ran after her. "Wait, Sonami! I'm coming!"

"Neck-Crack!" His bat mother called to him.

"Get him, big brother!" Jewel rooted.

The two kids left the village on an egg hunt. The children and clan members rooted for the brave children.

Knuckles smiled. _That's my boy!_ He thought.

_Good luck, Sonami. _Lord Sonic thought and smiled.

Tails chuckled. "Like father, like daughter."

* * *

Sonami and Neck-Crack travelled to the Emerald Forest, Sonami's last destination. They worked together and searched high and low the entire green woods for the enemy. It took a while but they finally found her and her henchbots. From the treetop, Neck-Crack spotted Egglady and her pink robots. "Yo Sonami." He said. "I think I found our gal."

Sonami took a look. Indeed, there's Egglady, assembling her robot minions. (The robots are also wearing "dresses".) "That's her alright. No doubt she's planning something evil!" Sonami said. She jumped from the tree.

"Sonami, wait!" Neck-Crack said.

When Sonami landed on the ground, Egglady's henchbots turned around and noticed her. Mothbot gasped. Buzzbot tapped Egglady on shoulder, "Boss..."

Egglady turned around, annoyed. "What is it now?" She saw Sonami in aghast. "You?!"

Sonami stood in front of her. "In the flesh, Egghead! I'm here to stop you!" She challenged her. "I didn't like what you did back home, crashing into my party without an invitation. I also didn't like that you terrorized my friends. We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Mothbot stared at her. "I thought girls are supposed to be frightened!" He whispered timidly.

"This gal's a tough cookie!" Buzzbot said impressively.

Egglady scratched her chin. "Hmm...you got guts, kid. If you insist on meddling on my plans. I have no choice but to exterminate you with my greatest invention." She pushed a button on her ring.

Suddenly, the forest rumbled. Neck-Crack nearly fell from the tree. "Whoa!" Out from the trees emerged another machine that is shaped like a flower. Its petals are its propellers. Sonami looked at it with amusement. "Nice toy, Egglady. Did you build that yourself?" She asked.

Egglady grinned deviously, "as a matter of fact, I did. Not only am I beautiful but I'm a genius! HO HO HO HO!" Her henchbots carried her to the cockpit.

Sonami laughed. "Yeah right!" She mocked. "I'm going to kick your butt!"

Neck-Crack jumped from the tree and joined Sonami. "Hey, save some for me, Sonami!" He said.

"You brats are making a terrible mistake!" Egglady announced. "And now it's time to die!"

The three of them faced off.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Emerald Forest, Twilight the Hedgehog was passaging through the forest, on his way home. He ran a full speed, playing triangle jumps on each enormous thick tree bark to another. He also made big splashes at the lake as he was zooming over the water. He snickered in amusement. He picked more speed and exploded through the dark forest, gusting off everything.

At the battle field, the Eggs-Seitta launched off some sepal missiles at the kids. Sonami dodged them while Neck-Crack knocked them away with his strength. Egglady swung her petal blades around, cutting everything in sight. Sonami and Neck-Crack ducked and remained low for a while. The Eggs-eitta stopped spinning at once and started throwing missiles again. Sonami dodged them once again and did a homing attack on Egglady's cockpit. That made the evil lady mad. Neck-Crack and Sonami grabbed hold of the petals and grinned evilly. "Feel like taking a spin?" Eggs-eitta started spinning again. The kids struggled to hold on to the petals until the whirling velocity cause them to lose grip and fling away.

Sonami bounced off a tree bark while Neck-Crack did a somersault on a tree branch and glided over the battle field. Together, with great strength brave hedgehog and the mighty echidna drilled Egglady's flower machine, severely damaging it. But Egglady wasn't giving up so easily. "Don't think this is over, little children!" She shouted. She was about to launch a desperate attack.

"Sonami!" Neck-Crack commanded.

"I got it!" Sonami declared. She did a homing attack on the cockpit once more, destroying it once and for all! Egglady and her henchbots,has been thrashed! It created an explosion.

Nearby, Twilight noticed the explosion from the top of the sequoia tree. "Huh? What the? What that an explosion?" He asked himself. He thought about it and smirked. "I gotta see this!" He went to check out the scene.

Sonami and Neck-Crack stood in from of their defeated enemy in victory. "Yes!" Sonami shouted.

"Victory!" Neck-Crack shouted. They slapped hands together.

Egglady and her henchbots rose from the wreckage in her Eggmobile. "You may have won this time but I'll be back!" She yelled in rage and defeat.

Sonami wasn't finished. "Oh no you don't!" She shouted. She's launched up high in the air, getting ready to kick the evil witch's eggmobile. "This is for touching my mom! Take...Huh?"

But before Sonami could touch her enemy, something, no, _someone_ caught in her eye. In her opposite direction, a young red and black male hedgehog stared right back at her. It was Twilight the Hedgehog passing by. His crimson red and sapphire blue eyes met her apple green eyes.

They seemed to be thinking in unison, _Who are you?_

Afterwards, Sonami fell down and quickly grabbed on one of the tree limbs. She then somersaulted and landed on her feet. "Shoot! What just happened?" She wondered. The red hedgehog disappeared into the dark woods.

Neck-Crack caught up to Sonami. "Yo, Sonami! Did you get her?" Sonami shook her head no. "What happened?" He asked.

Sonami scratched her head, "I'm not sure." She had a flashback of the meeting that red and black hedgehog.

Neck-Crack put his hand on her shoulder. "You're just tired, Son. Come on, let's head home." He and Sonami started to leave the Emerald Forest.

As they headed home, Sonami thought, _hmm...who was that gothic-looking hedgehog?_

Twilight landed on the other side of the woods. He dusted his legs and scratched his red and black spiky head. "That was weird," he frowned. He continued his way home, exiting the Emerald Forest. He paused and looked up in the starry sky in wonder. He had a flashback of encountering that blue hedgehog girl. _Hmm...Who was that tomboyish hedgehog girl? _He thought.


	5. The Tale of Two Kiddies

The Sonic children arrived back at the Sonic Clan Village. Most of everyone was asleep. When Sonami arrived at the Emerald Mansion, Amy rushed to them and hugged her daughter tight. "Sonami! You're safe!" She said. "Are you hurt? Did you get lost?"

"I'm fine, Momma. Really, I am." Sonami assured her.

Amy looked at her daughter's face. "Goodness, you must be chilly and hungry. Let's good back inside where it's nice and toasty. I'll cook your favorite meal! I can't imagine who could want to harm my baby, why I'll knock anyone's block who dare hurts my baby, I'll..."

Sonami and Neck-Crack looked at each other and shrugged. Amy can be overprotective of her daughter sometimes. Neck-Crack signaled his blue friend that he has to go home now. Sonami nodded back and wished him good night. Neck-Crack left. Mother and Daughter went inside their shining jade green mansion.

* * *

On the opposite side at the same time, Twilight also arrived back at his own clan village. Some members welcomed him back while the children approached him and

"There you are, Twilight," Victoria Marlene said. "Where have you been?"

"Did you get lost on the way?" Mato Haru the Chameleon asked in concern. "Did something ambush you on the way home? Were you in any trouble?"

"Don't be silly, Mato Haru," Bandanna the Crocodile replied. "The Twi-Ster can never be hurt! He's the son of the Ultimate Lifeform! Only a fool would dare to attack Prince Twilight the Hedgehog!"

"That's wight!" Taffy Bee stated. "My Twillie beats all!" She fluttered around her favorite playmate. "He got the skills, and you don't!" She said gleefully as she hugged the red hedgehog's head.

Twilight chuckled. "Okay, Taffy! Get off me!" He said and pulled the little bee girl aside. Iron the Bull pushed the kids aside and bumped fists with his little red friend.

"Nice job, young boss!" He said in a very deep voice. Iron was abandoned when he was just a calf and had been fending off for himself since. Alone in a cold dark world, Iron grew up to be strong, tough, and endurable to pain. Lord Shadow found him and decided let him join the clan nation, hiring him as the village's guardian and bodyguard, like Knuckles the Echidna.

Twilight walked toward the Dark Manor where his father was waiting. He bowed to him in respect, along with the other members. The two hedgehogs went inside, calling it a night. The rest of the clan nation retired to their houses and hit the hays.

* * *

Back at the Emerald Mansion, Emerald Mansion, Sonami was sitting on the roof, thinking about today. She laid down and gazed at the stars. Her father joined her. "Boy, what a day, huh, Sonami?"

"I can't believe it," Sonami said. "Everything was cool and all until suddenly, some bad guy crashes in and threatens to take over everything. I knew there were some bad people out there. But I never thought I meet one."

"I know what you mean, Sonny," Lord Sonic said to her. "Yep, there are some crazy people out there. Bad ones too." You just gotta watch yourself and be prepared for anything."

"Like what, Daddy?" Sonami asked.

"Like this!" Lord Sonic gave his daughter a noogie.

"HEY! No fair! Hee Hee Hee!" Sonami laughed as his father brought her back to her bedroom through the window, still playing with her.

"Alright you little rugrat, go to bed. You got another day tomorrow." Lord Sonic chuckled.

Sonami hopped into bed. "Ok. Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, speed princess." Her father left the room.

Sonami laid in her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Sonami woke up and arose from bed. She entered the living room. Amy smiled and greeted her. "Good morning, Sonami Darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Do you want some breakfast?" Cream asked her.

"You should try these cinna-bons!" Bread said with white icing smudged on his furry mouth. "They're delicious!" Butter chirped in agreement as he held a half-eaten cinnamon roll. Cream wiped her son's face. Cheese did the same with Butter.

Sonami grabbed a piece of toast and plopped it in her mouth. As her teeth hung on to the crust, she put on her red speed shoes, almost identical to her father's.

"Take it easy, Sonny, you're going to choke!" Amy advised.

* * *

At the same time, the conditioning bed opened and Twilight had awaken. He yawned and stretched his arms up in the air. He scratched his head and left his basement room. He walked down burgundy hall where a row of black knight displays stood at the walls. He entered the throne room on the top floor where his father sat on his Gothic throne. Twilight bowed down to him in respect before leaving the Dark Manor.

He took a stroll around the village which was just another day. His fellow Shadow Clan members, Thor, a big muscular hedgehog worked at the arsenal and armory. (Of course, none of the hedgehogs ever used armory or weapons during their missions and battles. The hedgehogs probably deliver them to different countries and armies.)

Thorn, the long-quilled one worked at a mini shop. Streak, the one with the orange Mohawk, Stoic the expressionless one, and Nova, the brown and black hedgehog hung out at the training facility. Espio was teaching his son Mato Haru the ways of the ninja. Vector was trying to school his son into being the next detective while Bandanna as too busy reading a rap music magazine. "Come on, son! Pay attention!" Vector commanded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Badanna replied, not paying attention at all. Twilight snickered and moved on. He then found Victoria meditating in the peaceful Zen garden. She channeled her purple energy through her body, building up her inner strength and stamina. She was in a deep trance when Twilight snuck up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who!" He chirped.

Victoria was cut off from concentration. "Twilight!" She giggled, pushing off her friend. She'a like a big sister to him.

"Hey, Vic! Wanna play a game with me?" Twilight asked.

"Later, Twilight. Right now, I'm in the middle of something," Victoria went back to her meditating.

"Come on, Vicky!" Twilight pleaded, tugging her bushy lilac tail playfully. "I just want to show something! It'll only take a second!"

Victoria snatched her tail back. "Later, Twilight! Go bother someone else."

Twilight groaned disappointment. He left the garden. Essence was tending the flowers when she saw him leaving the gates. "Oh, Twilight, honey," she addressed him. "Will you be a doll and throw these dead slugs in the furnace?" She gave a green squishy bag to Twilight. He expressed in disgust and briskly flung the sack of dead slugs into the waste bin which is linked to the furnace. He uttered in distaset and wiped his hand on the fur of his leg.

Twilight decided to visit the Lookout Tower where his large bull companion, Iron was fighting training robots outside his post. He smashed them all into pieces like they were nothing.

"Whoa!" Twilight exclaimed.

Iron noticed him. "What do you want, kid?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just thought that maybe you wanna play with me!" Twilight said.

"Do I look like I have the time to dilly-dally?" Iron replied deeply. "I've got a lot of stuff to do! Ask the others. Maybe they got something for you to do." He continued to smash some more newed training androids which pieces had just been reanimated and restored back together. Twilight groaned and stomped away.

Omega usually patrolled around the village with his robot offspring Zee hovering around him. Omega scanned around for suspicious objects and found nothing. Twilight was disappointed. He hoped to find something exciting. He strolled around some more. He then came across Charmy and his daughter, Taffy. Taffy seemed to be upset about something. She was bawling. Charmy tried to comfort her. "Don't cry, Baby. Don't cry!"

"I want her! I want her back! NOW!" Taffy wailed.

"What's the trouble?" Twilight asked.

"Taffy couldn't find her doll. I told her I'd get her a new one but that just made her scream louder. Now she won't stop!" Charmy explained, hands on his head.

Twilight knelt before his little friend. "You can't find you doll, Taffy?" He's soft around Taffy Bee.

"I NEED MY DOLLY! MY PRETTY QUEENIE BEE!" Taffy shrilled. "If I don't find her, I'll start screaming at the top of my lungs!" She took a deep breath.

"Oh No!" Charmy covered his ears.

Taffy was about to utter a scream when Twilight quickly covered her mouth. "Before you throw a tantrum, Taffy girl," he said cautiously. "I just happened to find something that belongs to you." He pulled something from behind his back. He held a porcelain queen bee doll in his hands. Taffy was ecstatic.

"Oh, you found my Pretty Queenie Bee!" She squealed. She snatched the doll from Twilight's hands and squeezed him very tightly. Twilight grunted.

"Ooooooh! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Twillie!" She squealed happily.

"No problem!" Twilight choked out. "I found her hanging on one of the architectures."

"So that's where she went!" Taffy said.

"Whoops, I must have accidentally blown her away while I was sweeping the patio with my wings!" Charmy said. "Sorry, Taffy honey!" Taffy continued to hug her doll securely.

Twilight scratched his nose and smirked in pride. He then sighed in boredom.

_What's a guy got to do to get some excitement around here? _He thought. He then thought up an idea and walked to the center of the village. The clan members stopped what they were doing and noticed what was the red hedgehog doing, including Iron and Victoria. Twilight stood next to the statue of Gerald Robotnik and placed his foot on the pedestal as before. His red and blue eyes stared at the clan members and bobbed his head as if hinting something, like a challenge. The members got the hint.

"Yo, guys! He's giving us the look!" Thorn said.

"That means he wants to fight!" Nova said.

"So what else is new?" Stoic said.

"Should we spar with him?" Streak asked.

"We ought to!"

"Bring it on!" Thor boomed.

They all surrounded the prince and challenged him to a contest of fists and power. Twilight smirked in satisfaction.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Sonic Clan village, Sonami explored the parts of her hometown also another typical day. The clan members wished her good morning and asked how she's doing. She arrived at the statue fountain where her Uncle Tails, the triplets, and the wrecked robot. "Hi, Uncle Tails. Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Oh, just trying to hook some data about Egglady." Tails replied. "But nothing at all except a shopping list and dry-cleaner pickup reminder."

"Dad couldn't find anything." Said Ace.

"No clue." Added Dyve.

"Robot's really useless." Added Roller.

Tails wrapped this up, "oh well. I can always use the robot's parts as extras for my inventions. Come on, boys."

His sons followed him. "See you later, Sonami." They announced together.

Sonami then entered the guardian's home. The whole echidna and bat family was lounging around at the living room. "Hey, guys." Sonami greeted.

Neck-Crack waved back. "Hey, sis!"

"What's up, girlfriend?" Jewel said.

"How'd you sleep?" Knuckles asked, holding Baby Molars.

The little echidna babbled and did a number in his diaper. His father sniffed him. "Uh-oh," he said. "Looks like someone needs a diaper change. Anybody want to smell him?" He held out stinky Molars. "Sonami?"

Sonami shook her head. "N-no thanks, Uncle Knuckles." She answered quickly.

Knuckles turned to his older kids. "You guys wanna sniff him? Go on, sniff him." He exposed Molars to them.

Neck-Crack and Jewel took one whiff of their baby brother. "EW!" They both exclaimed in disgust as their noses wrinkled in repulsion.

"Yuck! Gross!" Jewel gagged, wiping her little black nose.

Neck-Crack held his nose like it burned. "Ugh! I think you killed my nostrils, Pop!" He griped.

Knuckles chuckled humorously. "Alright. Come on, little one." He placed the echidna infant on the table. As he removed his soiled diaper, his older children blatted in distaste.

Knuckles tossed the dirty diaper behind him. "Heads up, Rouge!"

Rouge was sitting down on the chair, reading a book. She smoothly caught the dirty diaper in the trash can without even looking up. She removed the bag and tossed it into the garbage chute which led to the underground furnace. Knuckles then gave his youngest son a fresh clean diaper. "There, that's better. All clean!" He tickled baby Molars who giggled.

Sonami chuckled. "I think I'm gonna go out now." She said, heading out.

Neck-Crack followed her. "I'll come with you."

"Play nicely and no funny stuff." Rouge called to them. Jewel watched them go. She was determined to go with them.

Sonami and Neck-Crack walked around the village, watching other blue hedgehogs chatting and working. They arrived at the statue fountain where Sonami's parents are discussing. "I'm not asking much, Sonic." Amy was saying. "All I want is for you to take me out on a date."

"A date? Come on, Amy, I have a lot of work to do." Lord Sonic insisted. "Besides, I already gave you Sonami. I think that's enough. Right, Sonny?"

Sonami thought about and unfortunately for Sonic, she disagreed. "Actually, maybe you should take Momma out, Daddy." She suggested.

"WHAT?!" Lord Sonic shouted in shock.

"AHA!" Amy boasted triumphantly. "Even your own daughter agrees. Now I expect you to take me out at least once a week, Sonic."

Lord Sonic defeated and slumped his arms down. "How do you like that? Betrayed by my own flesh and blood..." He muttered unhappily. Some things never change. Sonami giggled.

"We're going out!" Neck-Crack announced.

"We'll be back before supper," Sonami said.

"Be careful out there!" Amy advised. "And watch yourself!"

"We will!" Sonami said.

Before the older kids could leave the village gate, a feisty litte girl's voice called to them. "Hey! Hold up, you guys!"

"Huh?" Sonami and Neck-Crack turned around. It was Jewel The Bat who was catching up to them. "I'm coming with you! Mom said I could!" She acclaimed.

"What makes you think you're tagging along?" Neck-Crack said.

"Because I said so!" Jewel retorted. She grabbed hold onto her brother's back. "Hey!" Neck-Crack tried to push her off.

Sonami smiled and nodded in approval. "Sure, Jewel. The more, the merrier." She said.

Neck-Crack groaned in disapproval. Jewel hopped off him. She punched and kicked in spirit. "I may be small but I pack quite a powerful punch. No enemy can get through me!" She's strong and feisty like her parents.

And so Sonami, Neck-Crack, and Jewel are on their own little adventure. The young trio decided to explore the world.


	6. Twilight's Ambition

Meanwhile back at the Shadow Clan village, the black hedgehog fighters surrounded Twilight in preparation for sparring. Twilight stepped away from the statue so he can get ready for battle. The children, Mato Haru, Bandanna, Zee, and Victoria surrounded him as well. Iron stood on the lookout tower, expecting something to happen.

"Be careful sweetie!" Essence called.

"Relax, Mother! I've got this!" Victoria answered.

Twilight was confident and cool as a cucumber. He smirked. "Hit me with everything you got, boys."

At once, the Shadow Clan fighters yelled in battle and charged at the red hedgehog at once. They all piled on him!

"I got him!"

"No, I got him!" They rumbled in the pile.

"Where is he?" One fighter asked.

"Hey guys!" Twilight hollered.

The fighters looked up. Twilight is now located on the tool shed roof! He gave them a thumbs down. "You're too slow!"

The fighters chased after him him. Twilight launched from the roof before they got to him. They chased the red hedgehog on the roofs. Omega shot a cannon at him, causing him to slip and fall. "Whoa!"

Twilight quickly landed on his feet. As he looked up, two hedgehogs lunged for him! He gasped and leaped up just in time. As a result, the fighters accidentally knocked each other heads! Twilight flipped and stood there, smirking and scratching his nose. He was free but got caught by a bigger hedgehog, Thor! "I got him!" He proclaimed.

Twilight squirmed in his muscular arms. A black hedgehog with an orange Mohawk, Streak took a punch. "You're OURS!" He shouted.

Twilight teleported again, resulting of Streak punching Thor in the stomach! Twilight teleported to a safe place. Two more hedgehogs, Nova and Thorn attacked him. He dodged and blocked their punches and kicks. He did leapfrog on them and bumped their heads together! "Nice try, boys! But you'll have to do alot better than that!" He simpered.

Stoic took a swing. "How about this? Haaaaaa!" He shouted in monotone.

Twilight smoothly dodged him like he's nothing and then spun kicked him to the ground. Stoic slammed to the ground. "Ouch!" He expressionlessly moaned.

"Come here!" Streak shouted.

He rushed at Twilight but the red boy just eluded and merely kicked him. He crashed into the house. Streak laid there upside down, groaning in pain. Twilight smirked. Suddenly, ninja stars hurled from nowhere, cutting his face! He exclaimed in surprise. His cheek bled. More ninja stars shot from nowhere. Twilight quickly deflected them like they're nothing.

"Is that all you got, Uncle Espio?" He called out.

Espio reappeared from camouflage. "How on Earth did you figure that out?"

"Too late to figure this out!" Charmy dove his stinger down at Twilight! The hedgehog gasped in surprise. TWONG!

"OH NO!" His daughter, Taffy screamed.

"Oh my..." Essence observed.

Luckily, Twilight dodged the bee just in time! His stinger was wedged to the ground. "Heh! I see your point there, Charmy!" Twilight laughed. Charmy grunted in despair.

"Yay, yay! GO TWILLIE!" Taffy cheered

"Hey, what about cheering your old man too?" Her father complained. He struggled to get off.

"You think you're so tough, eh Twilight?" Vector barked.

"Let's see what you got, pretty boy!" Bandanna added.

"Bring it on, tubby boys!" Twilight signaled "come here".

The crocodiles attempted stomp on him. Twilight, bored, dodged and blocked their tails and fists. Vector charged at him. Twilight stopped him by the snout. He chuckled mischievously while his Uncle Vector snickered nervously. Twilight kicked him high in the air who screamed. Bandanna threw a punch at him. Twilight grabbed the his fist. "What?" Bandanna gazed.

"Heh, you're _way_ too slow! Bye-bye!" Twilight tossed the young croc away.

"WHOA!" Bandanna shouted.

"Next!" Called out Twilight.

Mato Haru reappeared in front of him. "Don't get too confident, my friend. I have a chance to defeat you!" He affirmed.

Espio joined his son's side. "You may have the spirit of a tiger, but we possess the souls of a fierce ninjas! Mato Haru, attack!" He stated.

He threw the bo-shuriken darts at Twilight. Twilight easily caught them.

"No way" Mato Haru exclaimed.

"Why in the world are you shocked?" Twilight said. He dropped the darts like they're nothing.

"Don't let him intimidate you, my son!" Espio advised his son. He threw a ninja knife which Twilight deflected. He zoomed and knocked them down like nothing. Omega and Zee fired out bullets, hoping to catch the red hoglet. Twilight dodged them and threw a Twilight Spear at the robots.

"FUNCTION OFFLINE! TWILIGHT TOO STRONG!" Omega stated. Zee beeped in surprise.

Next, Victoria took a shot at Twilight by blasting her magic spells against him. He dodged them by teleporting. She casted a flame spell against him, but he deflected it and set the ground ablaze in a circle! As the flames flickers around her, Victoria awaits to see what happened. Twilight emerged from the fire. The fire lit up the dark village. "You shouldn't be playing with fire, Victoria." He advised her. Suddenly, Iron jumped off from the lookout tower and landed stealthily behind the red hedgehog.

"You're right. Someone may get hurt." Victoria said. She cocked her head as if saying "look behind you."

Twilight gasped and turned around. Iron took a mean swing at him who quickly dodged. "Whoa!" He exclaimed in surprise. He dodged Iron's punches and swings. He did a leap frog on the bull and tossed him by the horns. Iron yelled as he quickly got on his feet and charged at the red hedgehog. Twilight barely ceased him by the horns. The flames faded away. As the two heroes fought with each other, Victoria prepared to launch an attack. Suddenly, a Chaos Spear crashed down from the sky on the battle field, ceasing Twilight's sparring! Everyone was caught by surprise. Twilight and Iron stopped fighting and looked around in wonder.

"What the-" Twilight piped up.

"That blast-" Iron uttered.

"It's-" Victoria began to say.

"That's quite enough 'playing around', gentlemen." A familiar deep dark voice said.

Everyone looked up. On top of the statue was none other the Shadow Clan leader, Lord Shadow! (He was a former G.U.N. agent who got involved in politics after the final defeat of a certain doctor. His job was to make sure all lose ends are tied up. Having being called "Lord" was Vector's idea, thinking that it would add color to his dark character.

"It's the Boss!" Said Streak.

"Father!" Twilight uttered.

Everyone bowed to Lord Shadow. The clan leader peered at his son. "You have are indeed quite powerful, my son. But not powerful enough to take down _the_ Ultimate Lifeform!"

Determined, Twilight launched at his father. "We'll see about that!" He shouted. When the red hedgehog punched at Lord Shadow, Chaos Control occurred. They both disappeared, leaving the entire Shadow Clan behind. Iron and Victoria glanced at each other and decided to follow them. They took off and left the Shadow Clan village.

* * *

The two hedgehogs arrived at a different location. They're at a green landscape with hills, mountains, trees, and lakes. "Come on, Dad! Let's see what you got!" Twilight oppugned.

"HYUNNHH!" Lord Shadow roared.

They continued to fight each other, all over the landscape, knocking down practically everything. They pierced through boulders and trees, even combated underwater. Father and Son battled for half an hour. Lord Shadow launched his Chaos Spears, Twilight dodged.

"Nice try, Old Man!" He remarked. "But look out for this! Twilight Blast!"

His body unleashed a large red powerful aura that nearly caught Lord Shadow off guard. In the flash, Twilight pummeled his father in the stomach and then kicked him the face.

"Argghh!" Lord Shadow groaned and spat some saliva.

Twilight was about to finish him off when unexpectedly, Lord Shadow, too unleashed his powerful force, sending Twilight unguarded. He then pummeled him in the stomach and finished him off with one last slam. The young hedgehog was sent flying and slammed hard against the rocks in the waterfall.

Lord Shadow turned away. "Hmm! You may have inherited half of my powers, but you're still just a child." He dispraised. "You hardly know how to hold on to a glass properly. You need more work on controlling your power!" He turned his back and started to leave the

Twilight groaned in pain and frustration. He wasn't about to give up. "Mark my words, Dad, I'll finish you off!" He announced determinedly.

He charged at his father again at full energy! He bellowed as he was about to deliver a powerful punch. But it was cancelled by Lord Shadow by gripping on his son's wrist. Twilight grunted effortfully as he tried rid himself free of his father's strong grip. Lord Shadow held on tightly. "Hmph!"

"Grr! Don't think that just because you're stronger than me, don't mean that you're better than me! I'm at nobody's mercy!" Twilight bluffed. "I'm in control here! You got that?!"

Lord Shadow shook his head. "Not only do you need more training, but your attitude also needs a little adjustment!" He said.

"What was that?!" Twilight growled in irk. "How dare you?! I'll get you!" He snarled as he struggled to tug himself free.

Lord Shadow voluntarily let go of his son's wrist, letting him topple to the ground. Twilight breathed out in frustration as he sat on the grass on his bottom. Lord Shadow was about to perform Chaos Control with his red emerald.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Twilight quickly got on his feet and tried to deliver a red Flame Kick (his move).

But Lord Shadow had already vanished into a white light before Twilight could touch him. He tripped on the grass, face down. He groaned in discourage. He banged his fist in the grass. "Dang! So close!" He said. He sat up to his knees.

His two friends, Iron and Victoria saw everything from hiding behind two boulder and approached their little red friend who sat on the green ground while plucking some leaves and flicking them in a pile. "You almost had him, huh Twilight?" Victoria said.

"Hrrrmmmm..." Twilight answered in low tone.

"You'll get him some how, young boss." Iron said.

"Yeah...I'll get him!" Twilight said in troth. He stood up tall and rose his fist in the air. "I'll show him! I'll show him that _I_ CAN be the next ultimate lifeform and I WILL!"

Iron and Victoria looked at each other, unsurprised by his usual alter ego. "You're going to need more than just words if you want to surpass your old man!" Iron said.

"He's just too much for you, Twilight," Victoria said. "He's always going to be the best of you!"

"Then I'll just get stronger!" Twilight vowed. "I'll travel the whole world in order to build my stamina!"

"I'll go with you," Victoria offered. "You may need some backup, bro!"

"Thanks, but I'd rather handle this on my own!" Twilight said.

"No can do, boss!" Iron said, putting his hand on the hedgehog's shoulder. "Even the son of the ultimate lifeform must have friends on his side so they can share the experience together."

"Fine! Whatever!" Twilight accepted. And the three of them set off and explore the world.


	7. The Adventures of Two Clan Children

**Attention Readers:**

**Sorry for the confusion but I had to replace this chapter with a different improved one. I was going to have Sonami and Twilight's side stories in two separate chapters. But while I was doing other work, I thought why not just put them together? That way, readers can find out what is happening between those two hedgehogs.**

**I hope it's alright with everyone. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**PEACE**

Meanwhile at Egglady's base, the ugly witch woman with a hairy mole was giving instructions to her lousy henchbots. "Now remember, you clowns, all you have to do is make preparations for world dominance." She commanded. "Mess this up and I'll remove your heads and turn them into a coat hangers!" She pointed her finger in a threatening way.

The insect robots gulped. "Yes, ma'am! Will do!" They both squeaked together. They then took off on their mission.

The Sonic Clan childen, Sonami, Neck-Crack, and Jewel were running down the other side of the world while the rival clan children, Twilight, Iron, and Victoria were also traveling on the west side, training the red prince to be the next ultimate lifeform. Little did they realized that they were being watched by a shady silhouette, following them furtively.

The Sonic Clan trio first arrived at a sandy place called Emerald Beach. It was so beautiful to them. The kids squealed in delight as they stood on the tropical shore, viewing the wonderful paradise for a while. "Wow! It's so beautiful!" Sonami said.

"Let's check it out!" Jewel suggested.

"YEAH!" They all agreed together.

They went on ahead and travelled the sandy area, explored sea caves, went go-carting, and water-skied. Sonami sprinted over the crystal water at full speed, making waves. Sonami had outran the orcas. "Catch me if you can!" She taunted.

Jewel flew over the mini islands, going through hoops. Neck-Crack went spelunking the beach caves, searching for some treasure. He found a couple of diamonds and then got pinched by a crab on the finger and by a lobster on the tail.

The midday sun rose up high in the sky. The kids sat around the beach, enjoying the sun. Jewel found a seashell and neared it to her large bat ear. "I hear something, but that doesn't sound like the ocean.

Neck-Crack inhaled the sea air. "Ahh! Love the smell of kelp! Reminds me of a time that our dad ate bad oysters and put up a fountain show at the beach!"

Sonami sat up and watched the blue tide waves motioned back and forth. "What a beautiful sight!" She commented. "I could watch it all day!"

Suddenly, the water started to ripple. The kids noticed it. "Huh?"

Out from nowhere, a huge aquamarine ship emerged out of the water! The kids yelled in alarm. Madam Egglady's insect henchbots from before were captaining that pirate ship (which has a figurehead of Egglady as a mermaid on the front of ship), Buzzbot and Mothbot! The kids looked at it in wonder. Buzzbot was steering it. "Ahoy there, mateys!" He hollered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonami asked.

Mothbot looked aside. "Hey it's those kiddies again!"

"What are you doing here?" Buzzbot asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Sonami retorted. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Buzzbot hesitated. "Eh...nothing. Just taking a sail." He fibbed.

"Yeah right. You're trying to take over the world!" Sonami remarked.

"How do you know?" Mothbot asked in amazement.

"Shut up!" Buzzbot snapped, kicking him.

"Well, I won't let you!" Sonami opposed the ship.

"Me neither!" Neck-Crack stepped in. He cracked his knuckles in warm up.

"Make that three!" Jewel added. She put her dukes.

The henchbots were determined to fight the kids. "Bring it on!" Buzzbot dared.

"We'll show you!" Mothbot added.

The villains in the ship and the three super youngsters faced off. The ship called the Aqua-Machine started off by cruising through the water while the children run on the wooden bridge along side. Jewel flew alongside. The kids kept their eyes on the ship. The Aqua-Machine launched its cannons at the kids. Sonami and Neck-Crack quickly dodged them. The exploding bombs destroyed the planks on the bridges which was crumbling behind the fleeing kids. Jewel took action and spun-kicked those cannons balls back to the pirate ship, damaging it. The Aqua-Machine got closer to the bridge and launched a big red nasty laser. Sonami and her friends dodged it. For some reason, a wooden plank pulled out from the deck, giving Sonami to swing on it and attack the ship's figurehead, damaging it. And then the Aqua-Machine went further back from the sea, aiming for cannon balls at the kids. The battle went on for a while, but when the Aqua-Machine was losing power, things got messy. Jewel carried Neck-Crack who held Sonami up in the air when the entire bridge collapsed to the ocean. The trio took aim at the battered Aqua-Machine which also took aim at it with its cannon. The siblings launched Sonami who turning into a hedgehog ball and WHAM!

The Aqua-Machine has been destroyed and sank to the bottom of the sea. The henchbots made their escape. "Rats!" They shouted. "We're sunk!"

While still floating in the air over the ocean, the kids cheered in victory.

"You're all washed out!" Sonami shouted.

"SUNK!" Jewel added.

"OH YEAH!" Neck-Crack whooped. They all high-fived together.

The trio concluded their adventure in Emerald Beach. "Let's go to the next place!" Sonami said. After the children have left the beach, Twilight, Iron, and Victoria explored the areas for treasures and gold.

* * *

In the sky, Buzzbot and Mothbot were flying the sky, moving on to Plan B. "Eh, Buzzbot?" His moth-shaped companion spoke up.

"What?" The android fly doppelgänger answered.

"Should we tell the Boss about our problem?"

"Are you kidding me? Heck no!" Buzzbot refused. "She have our heads for our mess-ups! You know she doesn't tolerate failure!"

"Yes, but!" Mothbot started to protest.

"But nothing!" Buzzbot snapped. Suddenly, the walkie-talkie attached to their bodies rang. Both gulped. They knew who it was. It was their boss, Madam Egglady.

Slowly, Buzzbot picked up the phone and hesitantly spoke into it. "H-h-hello?"

"Buzzbot! Mothbot! How's it going?" Egglady's voice barked through the speaker. "What's the progress of the demolishing of this wretched world?"

"Ehhhh..." The robots paused, unable to tell them the truth.

"Well?!" Egglady snapped impatiently.

"Eh...Great! Very good!" Buzzbot fibbed. "Doing very well, ma'am!"

"Yes!" Mothbot played along.

"No problems or any interfering pests or anything of a kind?" Egglady asked.

"No! No sir!" The robots fibbed again, concealing their problem from the boss.

"Good! Because if I see that there some complications, one mishap of any kind, I will have your dead buckets in the dumpster!" Egglady threatened.

Both of the robots gulped. "Yes, Ma'am!" They understood timidly.

"Good! Now if you'll excuse me! My perm is done! Good day!" Egglady slammed the phone, ending her conversation with her two lousy henchbots. Buzzbot and Mothbot sighed deeply in stress.

"Oh boy!" Mothbot heaved. "Egglady isn't exactly the patient type, is she?"

"Not to worry," Buzzbot soothed him. "As long as we don't screw up and keep our mouths shut, Egglady won't know! We'll just have to keep trying to beat those furry rugrats!"

"That's easier said than done, but I'll try!" Mothbot gained little confidence. "We'll just try harder!" Both snickered as they went back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile in the west territory, the Shadow Clan trio first visited the Volcanic Ruins. It was very boiling hot and full of magmatic danger. The boulders and igneous rocks were cracking up and disintegrated into the lava. It looked like a very dangerous place, but nothing that the kids couldn't handle. They stood at the rim of a crater, where a molten lake was bubbling. "Boy, that sure looks hot!" Victoria said. "Hotter than heck!"

"Better be careful if you don't want to end up like a boiled goose!" Iron added.

"Eh, it doesn't look so bad!" Twilight smirked. "In fact, it looks easy!" He took a couple of steps backwards and then launched over to the other side of the crater, over the boiling red water. He waved from the opposite side. "Yo, guys!" He hollered.

"Twilight!" Victoria waved back. Iron just stood there with his arms folded. Near their presence, the same mysterious human-shaped stalker hid behind the rocks. It grinned menacingly as it took off through the shadows of the rocks.

Twilight took a deep breath, enjoying the tensive atmosphere. He then sensed that something and turned his head around. He spotted a strange-shaped shadow in the entrance of a tunnel. "Huh?" The shadow ran deep into the tunnel. "Where are you going?" Twilight thought out loud. He went after it. His friends leaped over to the other edge of the crater to follow him. "Twilight, wait up!" Victoria called as she and Iron hurried after him. Twilight ran through the dark tunnel in pursuit of the mysterious shadow. "Hey! Come back here!" He shouted. "Who are you?" He kept chasing the shadow until he came to the end of the tunnel where he saw daylight. When outside, he came to a screeching halt. He looked around for the shadow but it was nowhere to be found. "Where did it go?" He asked himself. It disappeared from his sight. He stood there with his arms folded, wondering what he had just saw. He tilted his head up and blinked at what he saw. "Whoa!"

In front of him is a strange ancient hamlet. Twilight gazed with interest. "Hey, guys, check it out!"

Iron and Victoria finally caught up to him. "Hello, what have we here?" The bull spoke up.

"It looks like a village," Victoria said. The trio walked down the antediluvian desolate village with curiosity in interest. Everything was unsurprisingly wrecked and burnt to the wall. There were also some statues of beasts and idols and icon pictures of a different form of creature.

"I didn't know that there was a village at the Volcanic Ruins," Twilight said. "What's it doing in the middle of boiling wasteland?"

"Well, hmm, I read about this in the history books," Victoria said. "According to my calculations, this used to be a cult village where people worshipped ancient creatures used to live here."

"What kind of creatures?" Iron asked.

"The deadly kinds, of course!" A deep dark voice appeared from somewhere.

"Huh?" The kids looked around in confusion, wondering where that voice was coming from.

"Of course, you brats shouldn't be here anyway!" The voice said again. "You should mind your own business! And now, I'm going to destroy you, brats!"

In the plaza, a stream of black aerosol steamed down from the dark firmament and landed in front of the kids. Twilight, Iron, and Victoria watched with wonder. The smoke formed into a human shaped being in black clothing and cape. Twilight gasped.

"Hello, Emo-Rat!" The intruder said in a cold tone.

"It's you!" Twilight recognized the man.

"It's the same guy back at Ikebana Town!" Victoria said.

"Cataract!" Iron added.

"Yes," the one-eyed man said. "And don't think that our business together has ended! It's time that we pick off where we left off!"

"Who are you and what bone do you have to pick with us?" Twilight asked.

"It's none of your business, Emo-Boy!" Cataract riposted. "But I do know that I am going to take your energy!"

"My energy?" Twilight repeated.

"And I will...by using my latest creation!" Cataract simpered in a direful manner. Beneath him, the circle of the cobblestone rose up and under it is a large Tiki-like statue with mean red eyes, killer teeth, and enormous thick arms, ready to take out the Shadow Clan trio!

Iron and Victoria gasped in amazement while Twilight just gazed at it expressionlessly. "Very nice, Cataract. Did you make that yourself?" He said sarcastically.

"It is built to destroy vermin like you and your pesky friends!" Cataract said coldly. "And now, it's time to die!" The giant tiki monster stood over them, getting ready to fight.

The children all posed in a fighting stance and put up their dukes. The three heroes and the Big Bad Kahuna (which Cataract named) faced off in a hot boiling showdown. It started off by throwing its huge Brobdingnagian arms at the heroes which the kids dodged. Victoria flew up and launched a cold spell against the Kahuna which did little effect. Iron rapidly pummeled against the statue's stony armor, which annoyed it and it shot out its red lasers from its eyes at the bull! Victoria saved him by deflecting the beam with her magic screen. It bounced and hit one of the boulders on the terrain walls. Twilight made launched from the roof of a hut and aimed for Cataract at the top of the Big Karuna's head. "Hey, Caty-Freak!" He shouted.

"Eh?" Cataract looked up. Twilight launched a red energy spear at the mad scientist. Cataract dodged it, resulting of the spear to hit the Big Bad Kahuna's head instead, damaging it.

"Why you-I'll show you what happens when you mess with the doctor!" Cataract snarled. He produced a gray electrical energy and shot it against the red hedgehog. Twilight counterattacked with his own energy beam. They clashed together in equal strength.

Iron and Victoria battled the Big Bad Kahuna. Iron hopped onto the tiki's head and held on. The spikes on his collar dug in the whetstone exterior. Victoria threw multiple magic balls against the colossal giant. The Big Kahuna swung its arms around, trying to grab the flying wolf girl. Iron jumped from the head and landed on the hand. He grabbed one of its fingers and pulled hard.

Cataract and Twilight's powerful powers continued to collide sparkly. The two grunted as they maintained their strength, trying to outmatch one another. Eventually, it exploded, creating a smokescreen. In the hazy confusion, Twilight tackled Cataract. They rolled on the ground together and crashed into the old houses. They wrestled each other all around. They both gritted their teeth as they locked aggressive eyes toward each other. "You're starting to become a pain in the neck, Emo-Rat!" The dark human growled.

"And you're absolutely nuts!" Twilight retorted. "I don't know why you want my powers but I'll be happy to give it to you...the hard way!" He unleashed a wave of Chaos energy against the mad man, catching him off guard.

"Aah!" Cataract shouted. Twilight grabbed him by the cape, swung him around, and flung him high in the air. Cataract screamed as he tumbled in the dark sky.

"Hey, Iron!" Twilight called.

Iron leaped from the hand and snatched Cataract's wrist. "Victoria!" He shouted next.

Victoria flew up and caught the mad man in her force field ball. "Let me out of here!" Cataract shouted.

"Take this!" Victoria prepared her next magical attack. "Azrella, Mortella, Riccha!" She released a magical spell at the ensnared opponent and sent him packing.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! I'll get yoooouuuuuu!" Cataract screamed as he disappeared in the sky.

Twilight smirked in satisfaction and finished off the Big Bad Kahuna by drilling its chest with his Twilight spear. It sank into the lava lake. The kids stood at the edge of the crater. "Alright!" Twilight said. "We did it!"

"Hmm! Victory!" Iron smirked and rubbed his strong wrist.

Suddenly, the entire area began to shook. The kids cried out in startlement.

"What's happening?" Iron asked.

"I think this volcano is about to erupt!" Victoria answered. "The statue's pieces must have trigger the reaction of the magma chamber!" She looked afraid.

Everything was literally falling apart! The old village crumbled, the boulders disintegrated and splashed into the lava.

Twilight stumbled backwards as he nearly lost his footing in the rumbling. "Whoa! I think we better get out of here!"

"You think!" Victoria said sarcastically.

Iron quickly grabbed Victoria and Twilight in his strong arms and escaped to a safe, clear area, just in time before volcano erupted! From a risk-free distant, the trio observed the gigantic lava fountain spewing from the mountain. Iron and Victoria sighed in relief. Twilight smirked in amusement. "That was so cool!" He snickered and blithely rubbed his black nose.

His friends glared at him. "Twilight, you nearly killed us!" Victoria said.

"But I didn't!" Twilight remarked. "Iron got us out of there in time, didn't he?"

"Hmph!" Iron grunted in disagreement.

"Plus, we kicked that Cataract goon's butt, didn't we?" Twilight asked, digging in his ear. "Of course I did all the work!"

"You need to be more careful with your powers, Twilight. Who knows what could happen next," Victoria advised.

"Ah relax. When am I not careful?" Twilight said. His finger picked something out of his ear and then flicked it away.

"You better," Victoria said bossily with her hands on her hips. "Remember, your father knows how to control his power than you do. At least he knows what he is doing."

"Yeah, yeah," Twilight said, halfheartedly. "I'm still going to cream him!" He took off ahead, looking for the exit of Volcanic Ruins.

Iron and Victoria shook their heads, half-amused of their friend's pride and followed the leader on the way out.

* * *

Back on the Sonic Clan territory, Sonami, Neck-Crack, and Jewel next attended an magical amusement park called Carnival Land. It was like a circus there, except the rides are dangerous and the robot animals are deadly and lethal. But the kids had a blast. They surfed on rides, played games for extra points and items, flew with balloons, knocked enemies away, all that jazz. They also rung or destroyed bells to earn extra rings and lives. Jewel won a stuff animal which was kind of big for her to carry. Inside a fun house, Sonami walked down a hall full of mirrors where dozens of her reflections is everywhere.

The trio walked down the colorful carnival town. "Boy, all this amusement park stuff is making me hungry." Sonami commented.

"I could go for some hotdogs." Jewel said.

Neck-Crack pointed over there. "There we go!"

There were a couple of snacks stands with signs that said "free food". "Sweet!" Sonami said in satisfaction.

The kids rushed over there. Sonami was at the pretzel stand, Jewel at cotton candy maker, and Neck-Crack approached the hot-dog stand. But before they could touch the food, BANG! The stands exploded! The smoke cleared up and the kids got covered in soot! Sonami, dazed, coughed up up smoke. "Booby traps...nice!" She squeaked.

Jewel coughed. "Daddy..." She peeped out.

Neck-Crack just laughed sheepishly.

Then, a huge shadow appeared over them. They looked up. Another one of Egglady's machine was about to fall on them! The kids screamed and quickly scrambled out of the way. Buzzbot and Mothbot were riding on that huge tilt-a-whirl-like hovercraft! They laughed wildly.

"Not you again!" Sonami barked.

"Whoops! Pardon us!" Buzzbot jeered. "We're just joy-riding! HA HA HA!"

"You're not sorry!" Jewel rebutted.

"Not cool, guys! Someone could get really hurt!" Neck-Crack said.

If you guys want to have fun, you better play it safe." Sonami indicated.

"You tell 'em, Sonami!" Jewel added.

Buzzbot pointed his finger at them. "I'll show you some fun!" He announced.

"Real fun!" Mothbot added.

"Let's go!" Sonami accepted the challenge.

"Bring it on!" Jewel said. She and her brother joined the fight.

"Time to teach you about safety!" Neck-Crack added.

Buzzbot and Mothbot in the merry-go-round killer machine and the children faced off.

Just like the Eggs-Eitta, the Eggy-Go-Round spun like a top, trimming down everything in its path. Sonami, Neck-Crack had to duck and stay low. They then charge at the flying tilt-a-whirl. The Eggy-Go-Round crashed to the ground, giving Sonami a chance to attack the cockpit. That made the robots dizzy. "Whoa!" They shouted.

Buzzbot quickly launched some bomb devices from his ship. The kids hurriedly kicked and bounced them away before they explode. Neck-Crack smirked and snickered as he grabbed one of the detonating bombs and quickly planted underneath the Eggy-Go-Round!

BOOM! It did some damage on the lethal carnival ride. The Eggy-Go-Round kept on spinning, trying to slice the kids in ribbons. Sonami, Neck-Crack, and Jewel repeatedly eluded the blades which cut everything in sight. They then clung on to the colorful propellers and rode on as the Eggy-Go-Round swirled nonstop at top speed. "Getting dizzy!" Neck-Crack muttered.

"This thing's fast!" Jewel exclaimed.

"Hmph! Not that fast!" Sonami said, unamused. Then when the Eggy-Go-Round slowed down once again, Sonami climbed up on the blade, ran up, and did a homing attack on the cockpit once again. Suddenly, the power meter was running low, Buzzbot was beginning to fret. "Oh dear, this isn't going exactly like it planned!" He said. "Time to take defenses!" He placed a force field around the flying saucer and launched more missiles at the kids. They once again dodged them and raced toward the enemy. The Eggy-Go-Round charged at them. The kids gracefully slid down under it and it crashed into the neon bulletin board sign. "Oh dear!" Buzzbot droningly cried.

"Not good!" Mothbot muttered.

"NOW!" Sonami shouted altogether. Together, she and the siblings took it down with great strength. BAM! The Eggy-Go-Round was no more! Another victory!

The carnival ride disintegrated into pieces, the henchbots retreated in defeat. "Drat! And that was my favorite ride!" Mothbot pouted.

"You may have won this time, but I'll get even, and you'll be sorry!" Buzzbot avowed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sonami responded, pleased with their work.

"Alright! Victory!" Neck-Crack cheered.

"The ride's closed!" Jewel declared. They slapped together in victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Shadow Clan trio decided to explore a snowy place called...Snowy Mountain. They trodden through the thick snow and came across a large white summit that is probably the biggest one in the world. "Whoa!" The kids exclaimed in wonder.

"Let's climb on it and see what's on the other side," Twilight said adventurously. He began climbing up the icy rocks.

Iron and Victoria followed their leader and climbed up. They carefully hiked up through the thick snowy peak and took an astonishing gander at the spectacular breath-taking view of the glacial landscape. "Whoa! You got to admit, you can't deny that view!" Twilight said.

"Yeah, I'll say!" Victoria agreed. The wind blew through her purple hair and tail.

The Shadow Clan trio sloped down from the mountain top and trod through the heavy deep snow. Then a blowing blizzard came in, blanketing almost everything in sight. It was getting severe and blurry, making it difficult for the children to see. They shivered and wrapped their arms around their bodies as they tried to bear through the storm. "Whoa! This is so freaky weather, huh?" Twilight said over the roaring wind. The white gale blew over the kids, nearly knocking them over.

"The blizzard's getting worse by the minute! We need to find shelter now!" Victoria hollered.

"Iron can handle anything, even a blasted cold!" The big bull bluffed.

"There's a huge cave over there!" Twilight shouted and pointed over a glacier cave.

The trio entered the cave for shelter. They decided to investigate the icy cavern where there are a lot of shining crystals and glittering icicles. Twilight whistled. "Wow, kind of pretty in here." Victoria commented.

"Ehhhh..." Iron mumbled unamused.

They then came upon a chamber with more icicles in the ceiling.

"Hello?" Twilight called. It echoed through the cave. "Hello!" it echoed. "Yahoooooo!" It echoed again. Twilight took a deep breath. "TWILIGHT CONTROL!" It echoed throughout the entire cave. He chuckled, but then a large stake of icicles fell down and almost hit the red hedgehog! Twilight yelped and shivered in alarm. That caught him off guard. "That was close!" He walked away, but then more icicles fell from the ceiling nearly hitting the boy who yelled in trepidation and quickly dodged the impaling stakes. "Hey! Whoa! Watch it!" He yelped.

"Twilight, get out of there!" Victoria shouted.

Suddenly, the cave began to tremble. The kids gasped in alarm.

"I didn't do that!" Twilight peeped, rushing back to his friends' side.

Suddenly, out of the darkness is a dark blue giant yeti-like monster, destined to crush the intruders in its cave. Its cold breath escaped from its mouth of fangs as it growled.

"Hello," Twilight commented.

"Whoa," Victoria exclaimed.

"Must be one of Cataract's pets," Iron commented.

Dr. Cataract appeared on the yeti's head. "Too right you are!" He sneered.

"You again?" The kids stated together.

"I've come back to take vengeance on you, Emo-Rat!" Cataract said. "And now, I will take what is rightfully mine and I'll start by taking your infinite energy!"

"I don't think so, Carty-Breath!" Twilight remarked, stepping up to the beast.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Iron said, flexing his muscles.

"It's time to teach you a lesson!" Victoria added.

"Alright then, let's go!" Cataract stated. He, his Killer Foot, and the Shadow Clan children faced off in a icy showdown. The battle didn't take too long. As usual, Twilight had no problem kicking evil butt. Iron and Victoria had to scamper around the cold chamber, confusing the enemy while Twilight battled his archenemy. He pinned Cataract to the ice, temporarily immobilizing him to take care of his pet.

Iron knocked out the yeti's huge fangs out, Victoria used her magical force to eradicated all of the yeti's fur, living it naked. Cataract gasped in horror.

Twilight finished off the Big Bad Yeti by overpowering it with his red blazing superpowers. The giant yeti collapsed to the hole, burnt to a crisp.

"NO!" Cataract roared. He escaped from his icy snares.

"And now for you!" Twilight was about to go for the last strike against the enemy.

"This is over yet!" Cataract snarled as he dissolved into black mist once again. "Mark my words that I'll get you for this, red rat!" He escaped through the hole of the cave roof.

"Hey, come back!" Iron shouted.

"Let him go, Iron," Victoria said.

Twilight clapped his hands of dust. "That was a bone-chilling experience," he said. "I didn't even break a sweat."

"Yeah, let's get out of here, I'm literally getting cold feet," Victoria said, shivering.

"Chill out, Vic! We got plenty of time. Lighten up!" Twilight said.

Iron shook his head in unamusement. "Ugh! Cold puns!" He grunted.


End file.
